


~Running~

by Lemonandlimes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: Mikasa Izumo is a woman, posing to be a man, in order to live her life without anyone recognizing her. Running from her past life, she faked her death and moved to New York. Things have been easier for her and she even fulfilled her dream of becoming a teacher. At age 24 as well, she is doing fairly well with that. Now however, she must figure out the mystery behind April O Neil's injuries





	1. Chapter 1

Mika's pov:  
For the past few weeks, April has been coming to school with bruises, cuts, and other injuries. I've asked her about it and she makes up these fake reasons as to why she has them. Even Casey does. I know she's lying because she has that guilty face whenever I asked her of it. Today however, I am going to stop what's hurting her. After school ended, I followed her. I was great at stealth so she never noticed. She then went into an alleyway and opened a sewer cover before going in. I frowned at this and snuck inside.

She was walking for a long time but eventually made it to an abandoned subway station. Suddenly this giant turtle from nowhere jumped down put of her sight and approached April. I couldn't let him get to her so I threw a smoke bomb and ran over to April before dragging her away. She let out a yelp and I shushed her. "April, I need you to be quiet please." I said as she looked at me. "Mr. Izu?" She asked as I looked back at her with a smile. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was making sure you got home safe. Good thing I decided to. Something was going to attack you." I said as we continued to run. 

April's phone rang and she answered it. "Donnie?" She asked. "April, we do not have time to chat, your phone may just alert that guy where we are." I told her as she nodded. "I'm sorry Donnie, I can't talk now." She said hanging up on the guy. We ran but stopped when I heard multiple footsteps. I pulled April into a dark corner and made sure she hid. 4 shadows ran past and we snuck to where they came from. "Sir, how come you're so worried about me? " She asked. I looked at her and saw her blush. "Because you are my student and all my students are my children." I said gently before hearing rushing footsteps chasing us. 

I picked April up bridal style and ran with her, going faster than before. "April!!!" The voice shouted. "Leo?" She asked before I got hit with a blunt object. I was falling forward but extended my hand, causing us to flip and let me land right back onto my feet. I sprinted right into a room as they accidentally ran past. The sound of the footsteps, there were at least 4. I then saw a face of a mutant rat who looked at us in shock. "Wrong turn." I said rushing out. Why were there so many mutants down here?! I turned and saw that they were all following us. They were gaining on me and I couldn't think of anything else to do. I let April down and shielded her. "Run!" I said as she looked at me then at the mutants. "I don't need to." She said walking over to them. I grabbed her hand and she sighed. "Mr. Izu, these are my friends." She said as I stopped. "........ I see." I said letting go over her and sighing. "I apologize for the trouble I've caused." I said before turning and attempting to walk away. "You can't leave yet Mr. Izu! You have to promise not to tell anyone." April said as I looked at her then at the mutants before looking back at her. 

I placed my hand on her head and chuckled. "I promise. I'm sorry for making you all worry for April's safety. It will not happen again." I said before a turtle with an orange mask came over to me. "Dude! That was so cool how you avoided everything we threw at you and when you flipped?! You were like booyakasha! And! And! And!-" I smiled. "Thank you but it's nothing. You can do better. I saw that today." I said as his eyes glistened. 

"I'm Mikey! These are my bros! Leo, Donnie, and Raph! This is our dad Splinter! What about you dude?" He asked. "My name is Mino Izu. I'm April's teacher." I said as the turtles looked at me in shock. "No way! You can't be! You're too skilled to be!" Raph said as I smiled. "Of course, all teachers are skilled." I said with a laugh. I noticed Splinter looking at me and walked over to him. I bowed and held out my hand "Again, I am truly sorry Splinter. I just assumed due to a bad experience." I said as he smiled. "It is fine Mr. Izu. It would be forgiven if you were to keep our existence a secret." He said as I nodded. "Well, I should leave now though, I need to go grade the tests. I'll see you tomorrow April." I said as she nodded. "See you Mr Izu!" She waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Mika's pov:  
I went back home and sighed. "Tests..." I muttered annoyed. I began to grade them and finished quickly within an hour or so. I then got a call on my laptop and answered. "Heya Mika, what's up?" Hana asked. "Nothing much, you?" I asked as she giggled. "You won't guess what just happened! I just met my soulmates!" She said happily. "I met mines too." I said tiredly. "My friend April knew them, could you believe that?! They were right under my nose!" Hana said as I laughed. "My April did too." I said as she sighed. "Honestly! I cant believe this! I'm so stupid!!!" She shouted annoyed at herself as I watched her. Something wasn't right. She wouldn't get mad over just that. "What else happened?" I asked as she looked at me. "Whaaat? Nothing Mika! I'm just-" I looked at her and she squirmed slightly under my gaze before sighing. "Fine. Last night, I fought the turtles for training but then LEO grabbed my ankle and NOW they know about my trigger and it's very annoying..." She said as I nodded. "You know, they aren't exactly at fault Hana. It's your fault for being so violent but I guess you can't help it since you ARE wrath after all." I told her. "And I guess you ENVY me for being able to live life huh?" She asked as I chuckled. "Yes, I do envy you Hana. Maybe enough so to-" there was a sudden knock at my window and I ended the call before walking over to it in confusion. There I saw a very eager Mikey at the still. "Michaelangelo? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. "Hey dude! Me and my bro's are on patrol so I decided to say hi to you!" He said as I chuckled "Cool, I don't suppose you are the ones fighting crime, are you?" I asked as he nodded. "Did you want to come inside? For like... a cup of tea? Or something?" I asked feeling awkward that he was just outside my window. "Nah, I just wanted to say hi! Se you later! BOYAKASHA!" He shouted before Waving and leaving.

I hummed then closed my long lime green curtains which complimented the walls. I took out my ponytail and let my hair fall to the back of my thighs. I stripped and put on a large shirt and male boxers. What? I had to play the part. I then landed on the bed and fell asleep. The next day I woke up early and went for a jog like usual. I had to keep my body in check after all. After doing so I went back home and showered before eating breakfast. Once I finished eating, I got dressed and left to the school. It was only 6:30 so I was on schedule. After getting to school, I tidied up my class and made myself some coffee from my coffee machine I kept hidden in my class. I turned on some music and left my door ajar. I was getting ready for today's lesson as there was a knock on the door. "Mi-ka-sa-kuun!" A voice said as I felt arms wrap around me. It was another teacher, but more importantly, my best friend. She moved here with me to America but wanted to live next door to me to stay with her husband. "Sachi, you shouldn't be hugging me like that, or your husband might think something is going on." I smirked as she puffed her cheeks. He knows dummy don't you dare pretend like I'm unfaithful! " She whined as I hummed. ¨Mmhm."I then placed her on my desk and leaned in closer to her closing my eyes. Once I got close enough, I stopped and leaned back. She was blushing and I smiled. ¨Don´t get too excited Sachi.¨ I chuckled as she frowned and sighed. ¨You can be so rude you know." She huffed as I heard a quiet conversation. The sound of their footsteps were quiet but I figured there were 2 of them. I pulled Sachi off the desk and placed her standing on the ground. ¨As I predicted, there was a knock at the door. ¨Come in.¨ I said sitting at my desk and looking at papers pretending to be busy. ¨Ah, April, Casey. What are you doing here so early?¨ I asked as April blushed. ¨You said that anyone could come in for tutoring, right? So, I just came in for one on one training."She said as I smiled. ¨Of course, am I right to expect that of Mr. Jones here too?" I asked as he groaned. ¨Yes sir." He said as I smiled. ¨Good, take a seat you two." I said as I took out a text book. ¨Well, I should start grading some papers. "Wanna hang out later sensei? It´ll be a double date~" Sachi sang as I chuckled. ¨You know very well I don´t have a lover." ¨I can set you up~!¨ I laughed. ¨Sure you will." I said before putting on my glasses. ¨Now then, which part are you two struggling with?" I asked. "The part about-" ¨All of it.¨ April said cutting off Casey. ¨Alright then turn to page 1.¨ I said with a slight laugh.

 

~Timeskip~

 

After school, I left to my house with all the new homework I gave out yesterday. This was the only reason I hated this job. The plus side was that I got to work with kids and watch them grow into respectable young adults following their passions. I landed on my bed and groaned. My back hurt. Today´s training... I went too hard on myself. ¨Man, I´d kill for a good massage." I muttered as I felt someone massage my back. ¨Mmm~ Just like that.¨ I said as Sachi giggled. ¨Oh really? It must feel Amazing~" She whispered, earning a shudder from me. After a suggestive back rub, I stretched and looked at her. ¨So, what are you doing here?¨ I asked noticing a bit of green in my window still. ¨Double date, remember?" She asked as I hummed. ¨You were serious?" I asked boredly. ¨Yep~!¨ I sighed and spoke. ¨A student is coming over to study-¨ She scoffed. ¨Lies! It´s a girl if it helps!" She said as I laughed. ¨Well duh it´s a girl!¨ I continued as she punched my shoulder. ¨Please? Just this once?¨ She asked as I sighed. ¨I´m sorry but I´m not going to break a girl´s heart just because you want to go out.¨ I said as she groaned. ¨You´re too good for this life.¨ She said as I frowned slightly. ¨Stop. I´m not good. I´m.... rude. To not want to go out with you.¨ I said as she smiled. ¨Then let´s go out and club together! That way you aren´t rude~¨ She said as I chuckled. ¨Ah, trying to guilt trip me huh??" I asked as she nodded. ¨Alright. You win. But I am NOT talking to anyone.¨ I said. ¨DEAL!"She shouted happily as I smiled. This could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaka's Pov:  
I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was wearing a regular white t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. I was wearing some type of jeans too which weren't skinny but not too loose. God damn it... why did I fall for her crocodile tears. I was currently in the men's bathroom regretting this decision. I didn't exactly hate clubbing but it could be stressful at times. The other two left me at the bar so they could get it on in the corner. This was not worth it. I got out the club and walked towards an asian place 24/7. I heard it was good due to constant talking about it. They have pizza gyoza too. I've never heard of it but I know how good pizza is so I'm willing to take a chance. As I walked in, I saw a girl with partially black hair and partially blonde. Her eye make up was nice too. she glanced at me as I walked inside. I was not looking to cause trouble with a child. I then sat down at the counter and the man turned to me. "Pizza Gyoza please." I said as he smiled and nodded. He wore sunglasses... but it was night. Was he blind? He quickly began to cook it and I watched in amazement. "Hey, you." A voice said. I turned to see one of the turtles. Red... "Raphael." I said as he slightly frowned. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some papers to grade?" He said mockingly as I chuckled. "I finished last night. Why? Did you want to take one? Or perhaps switch Casey's paper?" I asked jokingly. "No, he can do his own work." He said as I nodded. "Well he is a lot smarter than he leads on so there wouldn't be a need for you to switch any papers." Raphael looked at me. "What?" I asked as he spoke. "You KNOW Casey, right? As in Casey Jones?" I chuckled. "Oh hush. He really us smart you know." I said as the chef put down the tray of food. "Here you go miss." He said as my breath hitched for a moment. "Thank you sir." I said as I began to eat. I noticed Raphael looking at my food and pushed my tray towards the middle of us. "You can eat too." I said as he looked at me skeptically. I then got a call and picked up. "Hello?" I asked already knowing who it is. "Mika, where are you?!" Sachi said as I looked around. "I-I uh, realized I had tutoring today." She huffed. "Liar! I don't hear a kid!" I looked at Raph and handed him my phone. "Say you're my student!" I whispered. He looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head. I pointed at the pizza gyoza. "You can have all of it if you do this for me." I said as he sighed and spoke. "Hello? Yeah? Yes, I am, she is. Nope, I haven't- alright bye." He gave me my phone back. "So, why are you here Raphael?" I asked him. "Oh that. Me and my bros are having a race on who could get here first." He said before his brothers ran in. "Raph! That was cheating! Did you know how hard you hit- Oh. Mr. Izu. Hello." He said as I smiled. "Hello Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo. How are you three?" I asked. "We're fine sir. Why are you here?" Donatello asked. "I went out with my friends to a club... I got bored and left." I said truthfully. They all looked at me. "What? I can go to the club if I want. I'm still a young adult." I said simply before noticing Casey and April. ".... Don't tell Sachi I got bored. She will kill me." I said looking at the two. "Aren't you two dating though?" Casey asked. I looked at him and started to laugh. "You thought I liked Sachi??? Oh my god that adorable! No, I don't. I'm currently single and too busy with work to get a girlfriend." I said laughing. "What? But you two..." April trailed off blushing. "No, I'm too busy and... flirt too much anyways." I said before paying the man. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said as Mikey grabbed my hand. "Wait! What are you going to do at home??" He asked. "I was just going to use my computer and watch youtube." I said as his eyes sparkled. "You can come to our lair! It'll be so cool! Then you can actually see ice cream kitty!" He said as I looked at him confused. "What?" He continued to drag me away and the others followed behind us after buying pizza gyoza. "Here we are!" He said happily as I looked around. "Oh, I remember this place. Seems just like yesterday." I said as Raph huffed. "It WAS yesterday." He said as I chuckled. "Exactly." I said as I heard footsteps. "Ah, if I remember correctly, your name is Mino Izu." He said as I nodded. "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Splinter." I said as he just nodded. "I do not remember the Izumo family having a son." He muttered as I almost choked. "O-Oh, that's because I am of the Izu's. Not of the Izumo's." I said as he hummed. "Anyway's, where is that Ice cream cat Michelangelo?" I asked as he showed me to the kitchen. I noticed Raph watching me intently. I just pet the cat in amazement. "This is so cool. How did you guys make this?" I asked as Mikey smiled "With Mutegen!" He exclaimed. "... I don't know what that is but be careful with it. Any substance that can make this will be dangerous." I said before looking back at April. "So, what do you all usually do here? I mean, you get hurt a lot so i don't think that just sitting is what you do." I said with a chuckle as April smiled. "Oh. I just usually train with Splinter." She said as I smirked. "Could I watch? Seeing a girl kick butt is fun to see." I say as she nodded with a slightly red face. "Y-Yeah! Come on!" She said as I turned around. "Are you not coming Casey?" I asked. "No, why would I come?" He asked. "Oh, I though you liked April. A girl who can kick ass is what guys like you usually like isn't it?" I asked. "Apologies, I mean butt." I said before walking away. Once I got to the dojo, I sat down and watched April training. She was actually really good. She was able to hold her own in a fight but she was a little off, like she was nervous. "Don't be nervous! You can do it!" I shouted as she blushed a bit and beat Donatello. She looked back at me with a smile and I clapped with a smirk. "I knew you could do it!" I cheered as she blushed more. "Mr. Izu. You must not shout or they will lose focus." Splinter said as I nodded before quieting down. After watching April lose to Raphael, she seemed so upset. "Are you alright April?" I asked as she nodded. "I'm fine." She said as I looked at her unconvinced before picking her up and tossing her in the air like a child. "Don't worry! You did great! I mean, you beat one out of two! That's good!" I said as I placed her back in the ground. She was a lot more flushed now but she smiled more than moments earlier. "Thank you Mr. Izu!" She said happily as I smiled and pat her shoulder. "Well, I've got to go grade your reports." I told her as she nodded. "What!? NOOOOO!" Michelangelo shouted as I turned to him in confusion. "Michelangelo, are you okay?" I asked in confusion as he looked at me. "Don't leave yet! I wanted to show you everything else first!" He said as I hesitated to agree. "YES! Come on!" He said dragging me to show me every room in their lair. "And THAT is our amazing lair!" He said, finishing our tour. "I'm impressed you guys could turn this into a great home so easily." I said as he nodded. "Yep! Splinter made it more livable when we were young." He said as I nodded. "Your father is amazing." I stated simply with a smile. "So, wanna play some video games?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I really shouldn't but I haven't played in years! "Yes." I said completely disregarding my better judgement. "Cool, lets go dude!" He said dragging me back into the main room. He sat me down and began to set everything up. I merely waited as the others came into the room. "Mr. Izu? Weren't you going home?" Casey asked as I chuckled. "I was. Now I'm playing video games with Michelangelo. Care to join?" I asked as they all looked at each other then nodded. The first race was with Mikey, Raph, April, and I. I crushed them mercilessly. Raph got so worked up that he demanded a rematch with me. "Ohohoho~? You want to get beaten again?" I asked as he growled. "Let's let the others race first then." I told him as it was Leo, Donnie, Casey, and Mikey. It was a really close race but Leo won due to Donnie and Casey constantly bumping against each other and Mikey being distracted by the pizza Raph was eating. Now it was Mikey, Raph, Leo and I who were going to race. The whole time, I was in 2nd with Raph following closely behind me. Leo was getting hit by red shells. I used every single shortcut, allowing me to steal first place by an inch! I cheered along with April at my victory when I noticed the time. "Oh no, I've gotta go now you all. I'll see you two at school, goodbye!" I said rushing out of the sewers and into my apartment. I went over to the desk filled with reports and began to correct and score them. They were all pretty good, they would get their award soon enough. Maybe a pizza party. I heard a knock at the door around 3 hours later and when I FINALLY finished grading. I opened the door and it was Sachi. "Hey Mikasa, so, how was your tutoring session?" She asked. "it was fine. I mean, I had to go to their house to help them study but I've done that before anyways." I shrugged. "Uh huh. And who exactly WAS that student? I teach the same grade as you. I have every single student you do but I didn't recognize the voice." She said as I gulped slightly. "It was a tutoring job, not JUST a session. I can actually get paid to tutor other kids with their homework you know." I told her as she looked at me and raised a brow. I then yawned and looked at the clock. "Look, I just finished grading the reports, I'm going to sleep. I'l talk to you in the morning." I told her, closing the door. She sighed. "FINE. YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK FOR NOW." She said before going to her apartment. I let out a long and heavy sigh as I slid on the door. Sachi always knew when I was lying but I promised to April I would keep it a secret. I got back up and plopped down on the bed. I REALLY needed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika's Pov:  
The next week was the same as usual. I still loved it even though two boys did act up. Surprisingly though, Casey told them to shut up. He seems to like me a lot more since we all played video games. Of course I scolded the two and awarded Casey with a nod of approval. Luckily, we finished the lecture so they didn't get any homework for tonight. Once school was over, I was approached by both April and Casey. "Hey Mr. Izu, are you doing anything after school?" April asked as I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No, I'm not. Why?" I asked the two with a smile. "Sensei said he would like it if you could tutor Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." She said as I smiled. "Ooh, that sounds like fun. Sure, I can do that. So is this everyday or just certain days." I asked as they looked at each other and shrugged. Well they didn't know. I've been going to the lair to help them all out lately. "Alright, let's go then." I said grabbing my things and walking with them out of the class. I could hear silent footsteps after us and the other two did as well so I stopped and looked back. "Sachi, I'm just going to tutor these two." I said rolling my eyes. I heard a growl and a familiar figure walked out from the shadows. His orange and black striped coat shining against the sunlight. "...." I was silent. What was Tigerclaw doing here? "Give me the children." He said as I looked at him then the two. "Sure." I said before grabbing the two and running for dear life. "IF YOU CAN CATCH US!" I shouted. I hopped onto the roof of the building and ran across the rooftop with them on my shoulders. The two shouted out in shock as I jumped. "Come back here and fight like a MAN!" Tigerclaw shouted as I narrowed my eyes. He didn't recognize me? "Alright, what did you two do?" I asked while I continued to run. "What?" Casey asked. I sighed and continued to look forward. "Tigerclaw is an assassin. Someone put a bounty on you two or at least ordered him to kill you two." I said as they looked at me. "How do you know that?" April asked. "I'm from Japan. I think that I'd know." I said simply before I dodged a bullet of his. "FIGHT FAIR KITTEN!" I shouted before stopping and putting the two down. "Alright, You two should run. I'll hold him off." I said as they both looked at me like I was crazy. "We can help!" Casey said. "Yeah! I've been training with Splinter!" April protested as I looked at the two and smiled. "And I've been learning for years. Just go. I'll catch up with you two soon." I said as I deflected Tigerclaw's fist. The two ran and I looked at him.

 

"So, why are you after my two kids?" I asked as he looked at me. "They are your cubs?" He asked. "No, I'm their-" I didn't get a chance to finish due to him swinging at me. I punched and kicked not really caring if he caught of blocked them before kicking him where the crotch is. He let out a pained yelp before falling to his knees. I walked over to him and towered over him. "Honestly, you have GOT to get used to that. Or at least wear some sort of protection." I muttered as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me onto the ground. He crawled over to me and tried to stab me with a blade. I quickly grabbed a kunai from my waistband and shielded myself from his blow. It managed to cut my arm however as I moved it away from my face. I noticed him pause and looked up at him. He looked down at me wide eyed and I noticed he was staring at my blade. "That inscription... Are you-" I kneed his stomach and pushed him off of me before jumping away from him. I began to run away and heard him jumping after me. "WAIT!" He shouted as I jumped into an alleyway and into the sewers. I made sure that I was not followed before rushing to the lair.

 

When I saw that April and Casey were frantically talking to Splinter, I smiled. They were safe, I'm so glad. I then realized that I was breathing heavily which caused them all to look back at my tired form. "Okay, Sorry I'm late. I- There was a kitten so it took a while." I told them before holding my chest and breathing slowly. Once I was finally calm again I looked at them. "Are you alright Mr. Izu?" April asked as I smiled. "I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry." I told her as she looked at me doubtfully. I just smiled again before Splinter placed his hand on my shoulder. "You are bleeding Izu." He stated as I realized it was dripping down my arm. "Oh. How did I get that?" I joked as Splinter spoke. "Come with me, I will put some medicine on that." He said as we walked to the dojo. I followed behind him with a silent sigh. This was weird... When we made it into the room, he gestured towards the floor. I understood what he meant so I sat down and watched as he went over to the drawer. "Take off your shirt." He said as he went to go rummage through a box. I hesitantly took off my shirt, leaving me on my beater. He walked over to me with bandages and some medicine before looking at my arm. His stare lingered for a few moments before I spoke up. "I have a girlish body type." I told him as he nodded and started working on my arm. "So, what did you guys do?" I asked as his eyes met mines. "What do you mean?" He asked as I gave him a stern look.

 

"I want to know why Tigerclaw is after April and Casey." I said sternly as he looked at me. After a moment of my glaring, he spoke. "It is due to them knowing of our whereabouts." He told me as I raised a brow. "Really now? So who put the bounty on you all?" I asked him in confusion. "It was the Shredder. Oroku Saki." He said as my jaw hung wide open. "No, HOW? He is one of the most-" "He has a grudge against me." He stated as I looked at him. "Why? How would he even know about you?" I asked in confusion. "I am actually his brother. Hamato Yoshi. I moved to New York after his attempt to kill me. I was surprised to find you here though Mikasa." He said as I nodded. "I as well but even so, I was sure that he should still be in japan! Unless..." I trailed off. "My sons were careless and left behind-" "A ninja star with the Hamato clan symbol on it. I saw the news report on it a few months back." I stated before looking up at Splinter as he finished up with the bandages. "You all have messed up greatly Yoshi." I sighed as everyone came in and saw that my arm was bandaged up. "Does it hurt?" April asked as I smiled before placing my hand on her head. "Sorry, to have worried you. I didn't realize that I was bleeding either. I'll be fine though so no need to worry." I told her as her body eased. "So! I was going to tutor you guys, right? Come on." I said walking over to the main room. I grabbed my bag and placed my books on the floor as I sat down. The others looked at me weirdly as I smirked. "Come on, just because I have a scratch doesn't mean that you guys can skip out on a lesson!" I said with a smirk. I handed them all their own books, notebooks, and pencils before speaking. "Today's subject is science." I said as Donnie's eyes sparkled. 

 

~Time skip~

 

After the lesson I got up and stretched. "And that's all for today you four. Remember to do the worksheet, it's homework." I told them as they groaned as Donnie chuckled. He gave me his homework with a prideful smile. "Hm, finished already?" I asked as he nodded. I took it and placed it in my folder. "You aren't going to grade it?" Donnie asked as I smiled. "Nope! I'll grade it once I get the rest." I said as his smile faltered. "Don't worry! I'm sure you did great!" I told him before looking at the time. "Whoa. I'm sorry for keeping you guys so late." I said before scribbling my number on a small post it note and handed it to Splinter. "This is my number. Make sure to call me when you want me to come over again. Or if you want to set a schedule during the next few weeks that you want me to come teach them again." I told him as he nodded. "Oh, and I hope you dont mind that I'm coming again tomorrow." I told him as he smiled and nodded. "Please do." He said before I smirked and waved before walking out the room with both April and Casey. "So, I know you guys are going to hate coming here from now on since I'll almost always be here." I joked as the two laughed. "No! We wouldn't mind at all!" April said as I smiled. "Thanks, get home safe you two." I said smiling. I watched as the two left before walking towards my apartment. The pitch black night was clouding my vision but that doesn't mean that I was completely blind or anything. The lights of the streetlights were enough to let me see where I was going. I heard a small purr. I stopped immediately and slowly turned to see a small skinny kitten in the alleyway staring at me. I quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around. I couldn't see one so I looked back at the kitten. My eyes practically sparkled at this and I walked over to the kitten slowly. "Hey there sweetheart, are you hungry?" I asked in a small and childish voice. It meowed and I reached out my hand. It flinched so I stopped and waited. A moment after, it nuzzled it's head into my palm. I began to pet it and rubbed it's ear with my thumb before digging into my bag. I took out my water bottle and unscrewed the top before pouring some water into the cap and placing it on the ground. It began to lap the water and I giggled. "You're so cute, you remind me of a friend y'know?" I asked the kitten in my regular voice with a bit more femininity in it. "And who would that be Mikasa?" A gruff voice asked. My eyes widened and shot up looking around. Tigerclaw was behind me and looking down at me. I stepped back and looked at him. "Mikasa? What are you talking about?" I asked averting my eyes. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I turned to run but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his chest. Wrapping his arms over my stomach, he leaned forward. Although I was pretty tall, his height surpassed me so he was able to meet my gaze. I looked down and kept my line of sight away from him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said simply. I was frowning at this and began to speak. "I have no idea whatsoever." I said simply as he chuckled. "You're a terrible liar Mikasa. I know it's you. Your eyes are the same as they were when i met you." He said as I fell silent. What was I supposed to say now? He already knew it was me. "What? Are you not going to speak now that I have figured you out?" He asked as I began to giggle. "I guess you could say that a cats got my tongue." I smirk as he slightly growled hungrily. "I'll show you what happens when I have your tongue." He said as I hummed. "I'd like to see you try." I muttered before I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I took this chance to run away from the alley. Fighting was not the best course of action at the moment. He would be stronger and faster because of his amplified senses and abilities. Running down the streets, I rush towards my apartment. I grabbed my phone and called Sachi.

 

Almost immediately she picked up. "What is it Mika?" She asked tiredly as I coughed. "Running, Need help! Tigerclaw!" I said between breaths. "What?!" She asked in utter confusion. "Mikasa!" His voice shouts as I speed up. Looking back would be a mistake, I could already tell that he was gaining on me. I could hear his steps nearing as I saw my building. I just needed to make it in, then I'd be safe. "I'm almost at the apartment! I'll talk later!" I said hanging up. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and I made a quick burst, running into the building before shutting the door and jamming it with a broomstick. I saw a shadow grow over me and saw that he was standing outside of the door looking at my pathetic excuse for a barrier. He punched the glass and began to remove the broomstick. I rushed towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down. I could hear his low growl of a chuckle as he then spoke. "Do you really think that the elevator would save you?" He asked as I continued to press the button. "Be quiet." I said annoyed. Suddenly, there was a ding and the door opened. I could not hide the joy on my face as I looked at the elevator. The snapping of the broomstick was enough to get me to run into it and press the button to my floor. I let out a sigh of relief as the doors begin to close. It was finally over. Just as I slump back, two paws stop the doors from closing and pulls them apart. Tigerclaw steps inside and spots me. The doors close, there was no escape now. His predatory grin grew as he walked over to me slowly as if taunting the fact that I had nowhere to go now. I shrink back into the corner as he places his arms besides me, trapping me in the corner. He looked down at me and chuckled. "Did you really think you could escape me?" He asked threateningly as I let out a heavy sigh. "Y'know, I was kind of hoping to." I say looking away from him. He roughly grabs my chin and looks down at me. "Why do you keep looking everywhere else but my eyes?" He asked as I gulped. "You said it yourself, you know its me because of my eyes." I said looking at him directly. He smirks, showing off his sharp teeth while doing so. "Of course. You were trying to hide them behind your glasses. You still keep your hair long, you've wrapped your chest, you wear more formal men's clothing. I almost fell for your disguise if it had not been for you showing off your Kunai. That was a mistake." He said lowly as I smirked. "Really? I don't think so. Then you wouldn't be hesitating so much to hurt me." I spoke confidently as he growled. He moved his paw up to my throat before I spoke. "Don't you dare. Just trying to prove yourself will just show how much more right I am." I say as he frowns then smirks.

 

Tigerclaw steps towards me, pressing his body against mine. His ear twitched and his lips curled up. "I may not be able to hurt you physically, but I can break you down slowly. I can already hear your heartbeat grow rapidly." He said as I inhale sharply. I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he begins to place more of his weight onto me. Tigerclaw then pulls my chin further up and leans in closer to me. I raise my hand to try to stop him but I see that we were almost on my floor. I take a deep breath before leaning forward, crashing my lips into his. I place my hands on his chest and dig my nails into his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before kissing back and pulling me closer. When I tried to pull away, he pulled me back, not allowing me to catch a breath. When I could barely breath anymore, I used all of my strength to push him away. He finally let go and looked at me, a cocky smirk on his lips. "It seems as if I wasn't the only one waiting for that." He said as I smirked back at him. "Believe whatever you'd like." I say as he suddenly falls over to the ground. Standing there was Sachi holding a baseball bat she used to knock him out. "Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, thanks." I said as she sighs. "Now we need to get rid of him." She muttered annoyed as I giggled to myself.


End file.
